Lost and Frogotten
by Aki-kawa
Summary: Kagome Higrashi had a perfect life right? ...maybe not. A lot of terible things are happening in her life at the moment. But what could be so bad to as to make Kagome want to be a demon?


* * *

Lost and Forgotten 

"I'll be back in a few days Inuyasha! I promise!" And with that said the young raven-haired jumped into the well, the bright soothing aura calming her already fragile nerves. Something was wrong and she knew it. As she climbed up the wooden ladder that exited the deep well, she found an eerie silence. She opened the shoji door and closed it firmly behind her. She walked through the snow to her house and opened the door. She heard the faint sound of crying coming from her mother's room. She walked down the hallway and past the stairs, standing at the foot of the entrance the young women debated whether to go in or not. Deciding that her mother could be in danger, she turned the knob and walked in. There sprawled across the bed with a bottle of sake, was her mother. She had never seen her mother drink. Kagome walked towards her mother and gently touched her shoulder.

SLAP

Kagome reached her hand up and found a long narrow slit on her cheek that began to bleed. She looked down and saw her mother's stricken face, and further down the wedding ring her father gave her bathed in her blood. Her mother looked at her in fury. She punched Kagome in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees.

"What did I do?" Kagome asked. "What did you do? While you were probably out there fucking your precious half-breed jisan died! It's all your fault! If you just would have stayed home like a good little girl instead of turning into a slut like your cousin, then…" Her mother said as she stood up. "THEN, WHAT MOTHER? YUMI WAS NEVER A SLUT! AND IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL…" Kagome was about to finish when her mother cut in. "You'll what? Run away to your lover? Face it Kagome! Your cousin couldn't survive in these conditions so she became a slut for money! You can't survive the feudal era, and you certainly can't survive this one! Face the cold hard truth; because once you do you'll be exactly like your cousin! A SLUT!" Kagome was fuming. She didn't know if her mother was saying it or the alcohol.

SLAP

Azumi stood there with a red handprint on her cheek and Kagome's hand cast off to the side. "No wonder father left you. You cheep piece of whore material. You act all nice in front of company, but when we get down to the cold hard truth, just you and me? There is nothing going on but abuse! You're not my mother! My mother wouldn't be a useless piece of white trash!" Kagome couldn't stop the words that were coming out of her mouth. It was like she was being controlled by her anger.

SLAP

Kagome lay sprawled across the floor with another slit right below the last one. Her mother stood her up and began punching her in the face, stomach, anywhere she could reach.

"It's your fault he died! Your fault that Zen left! If it wasn't for you he would still be alive! You're a plague! You're nothing!" Azumi cried. Azumi kicked the shit out of Kagome until the phone rang. "Go to your room, I don't want to see you." And with that she walked downstairs to get the phone. Kagome staggered to get up, and then tumbled her way into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and looked at her room. She was glad that she had bought black paint the other time she came back. She thought her room needed a little black and now, she was going to paint it ALL black. It seemed to suit the dark side of her that had just awakened. But not now, now she needed rest. After that she would use the money in her account for new clothes, furniture, and weapons. That's at least one thing her mother didn't know. Her father was rich before he died. And in the event he should die, he gave it all to his bouncing little girl. And Kagome was now of legal age to claim it. She was 18 and now she could get into it. Kagome fell asleep thinking of what she would do tomorrow, or when her mother fell asleep, or when she became drunk. Probably the later.

Later that day

Kagome awoke to a violent push. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her with a smirk on her face.

'What the hell now?' Kagome thought. Azumi seeing the look on her daughter's face could tell what she was thinking about. She hit her in the chin, causing Kagome's head to snap to the left and hit the wall with a thud.

Azumi: The funeral's today. And since you didn't love him that much you will not dishonor his funeral by showing up.

With that Azumi left. Kagome walked towards the window and saw her grandfather's casket. It unnerved her to no end that her mother was smirking up at her. 'Fine. If that's the way she wants to play, I'll just go out shopping. I love you jisan and I hope your resting in peace.' With that final thought Kagome put on some jeans, shoes, and a T-shirt and left.

Feudal era 3 days later

"MAN! When's Kagome gonna get back?" Inuyasha said as he started pacing. "Perhaps you should go see if all is fairing well?" Miroku said with a slightly worried face. "I agree. I'm a little worried about her." Sango said as she stood up. "I miss mama." The little fox whined. "Shut up runt!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha walked toward the well and jumped in. He was immediately blown backwards by a barrier landing on his nose. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha said holding his nose. "It is a barrier. And not by Kagome either." Miroku said as he inspected it. "What do you mean?" Sango approached the well. "This was down by a dark person, it does not have Kagome's aura around it." Miroku was tapping on it with his staff. "Can you break it?" Inuyasha said with an eager tone. "No." And with that simple word the group fell into silence.

1 year later

"KAGOME! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Azumi yelled. Kagome looked around her dark room, her bed was black, there was a mirror on the ceiling, she had a black desk with a laptop on it, she tinted her window black, her bathroom was pretty much the same, all black. She had painted her walls black not to long ago. Kagome got up and put on a black tank top with black Capri's. Then she went down stairs to see what her mother wanted. "I'm going on a vacation and I'm taking Souta with me, so take care of the house you little shit. Someone will be coming over to make sure you stay in line." Azumi said with a sinister tone. And with that she left taking Souta with her.

3 hours later

DING-DONG

Kagome walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. She saw a nice looking lady with blonde hair and green eyes. She opened the door and let the lady in. "Are you the person my mother sent?" Kagome asked. "Yes, my name is Kasuki." The woman said as she stepped in.

Kasuki closed the door and then began beating her. "Your mother told me to put you in line." The woman's eyes immediately turned to hate. Kasuki continued to do this for another hour or so until breaking the last of whatever she had left of the old Kagome. "Now that my job is done I'll be leaving. I'll be back in a day or two." And with that she opened the door and closed it behind her. Kagome sat there in a pile of her own blood, coughing up her own blood. "So the bitch sent a whore to do her job? Said I couldn't sleep without a nightly beating? Well I'm gone." Kagome sneered. Kagome grabbed a backpack and stuffed some stuff into it, then she opened the door and left. Rain began pounding down as soon as she got outside. "Kami must hate me." Kagome complained. Kagome kept walking for a few hours until she just finally collapsed. Her wounds had become infected and she cursed for not healing herself before she left. She slowly succumbed to the darkness as the approach of feet was heard.

8 hours later

Kagome woke up in a fit of coughing. A man who had been watching her went to her side and put a warm rag on her forehead. The man looked in his early twenties. He had blazing orange eyes, short black hair, and a scythe on his forehead. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt, a black trench coat, and black jeans. "Where am I?" Kagome asked. "My name is Ai. You're in my mansion. I found you on the streets broken and bloody. What's your name?" He said. "Its Kagome." She answered. "Well, Kagome what's your phone number? Your family must be worried. I'll call them." He said as he picked up the phone. "NO! No." She practically yelled. "That bad?" He asked. "Yeah. I was off to find someone who knows how to control miko powers, fighting, and perhaps how to change into a demon." She said in one breath. "All that huh?" He sighed. Kagome nodded. "Well, then I'm your man. Let me fully introduce myself. I am Ai, Shitzuna. I am 24, a full Inu demon, and my mother was a miko. I would be proud to have you under my wing." He finished. "Thank you!" Kagome got up and hugged Ai, but groaned in pain. "Let's have you healed first though." He told her. "Agreed." Kagome said.

3 years later

Over the years Kagome began training with her new sensei. He taught her all the ways of the miko, he taught her how to fight with all weapons, and he turned her into a demon and trained her. Kagome went from an innocent little girl to a strong Inu demon. As proof of her training she had inherited the scythe on his forehead. He told her that during the Feudal Era he was sealed into ice and gave her his lands to rule. It seems that Ai was the ruler of the North or the Holy Ice Lands. With this knowledge she went to the Sun Shrine.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Just a moment!" Azumi yelled. Azumi looked through the peephole and saw no one there. She opened the door and looked around, but found no one there yet again. Azumi shut the door closed and as she did you could see the figure dressed in black pressed against the wall one foot leaning on it and the other on the ground. As Azumi turned around she saw the stranger leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" Azumi asked. The stranger wouldn't talk. It just stood there. "Souta. Go to your room." Azumi said. "But mom!" Souta whined. "NOW!" Azumi yelled. Souta ran up the stairs and into his room while Azumi advanced on the stranger. "What do you want? Money?" Azumi asked. The stranger shook its head. "A room?" She asked again. The stranger shook its head again. "Pleasure?" The stranger looked away in disgust as Azumi started unbuttoning her shirt while smirking. "Get your filth away from me whore!" The stranger said. "But you know you want it!" Azumi said. "I could kill you." The stranger said. "Oh! I love a bad boy!" Azumi exclaimed. "I am not a boy." She stated. "I've never done a girl before. But for you I'll make an exception." Azumi advanced. "I'm into men." She said with disgust towards her. "So am I. doesn't mean we can't have fun." Azumi came closer and closer to the stranger. Once she was a foot in front she attempted to pull the hood off. The stranger grabbed her by the throat and put her up in the air. "STOP! What are you doing?" Azumi cried. "I have no need for your money, a room, or your sexual desires! I am here because of you! Do you know who I am?" The stranger sneered. Azumi shook her head. "I am Kagome. You traitorous bitch!" Kagome said as she dropped her. Azumi gasped. "No! You can't be! She's dead! She's been missing for years!" Azumi stated in horror. Kagome pulled down her hood to show her face. "Take a good look mom! This is the monster you've created! I would kill you, but Souta needs someone to look after him. If I find that you hurt one hair on his head, then I'll will not kill you. I will ruin you. And stop any of your feeble attempts at suicide. Goodbye mother. May we never meet again." With that Kagome walked towards the well house and looked at the sutras. "Pitiful." Kagome stated. Kagome slashed the sutras and they disintegrated into nothing. Kagome then jumped into the well to be surrounded by a familiar blue glow. When the glowing stopped Kagome looked up and saw the beautiful star filled night sky. As kagome was getting out she heard voices. She peeked out of the well and saw Inuyasha. Her heart leapt at seeing him, but right behind him was Kikyou. "So, do you love my reincarnation still?" Kikyou asked. "You know I've never loved her! Doesn't our nights of endless love making prove that to you? Shall we do it again?" Inuyasha said. "Yes, my love. We shall. For the jewel is on my neck and Naraku is dead." Inuyasha and Kikyou started undressing each other. Kagome stood there with her heart on her sleeve, but then her face turned cold and she walked towards them. She grabbed the completed Shikon jewel from around Kikyou's neck. "HEY! WENCH! GIVE THAT BACK!" Inuyasha yelled. "One such as you cannot have something so pure." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsugai while Kikyou aimed an arrow at her heart. "You want to fight? Meet me in the field in front of the village before sundown tomorrow. And don't rut before it. My pure nose can't handle your stenches." With that Kagome disappeared into thin air.

After Dusk

Kagome sat in the field full of flowers looking at the full moon in all of its huge glory. "You're late." Kagome stated. Inuyasha and Kikyou walked out from behind the bushes with their clothes hanging off them. Kagome scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I told you not to have sex, now my nose is hurting." Kagome said holding her nose. "Well, that's your fault bitch. You're the demon, deal with it." Inuyasha said. "The only reason I'm a demon is because of my mother." Kagome stated. "Well that's your problem, not ours." Kikyou sneered. "That's were you're wrong, my name is Kagome, and you shall fear me." And with that said she grabbed her scythe.

* * *

Thanks to one of my reviewers I fixed my fanfic. I did a little more on it. I'll probably do some more since tonight at midnight it's my b-day and I have nothing to do tomorrow. My birthday June, 18. Oh joy. Aki-kawa 


End file.
